


My Name

by LunaIssabella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Siempre ha amado-odiado la forma en que Vlad dice su nombre. ''Oneshot





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo a la 1 de la mañana cuando debía estar a) durmiendo o b) terminando otro oneshot. Como sea.
> 
> Saben a quien pertenece el fandom (nunca podré aprenderme su nombre en mi vida)
> 
> Un beso

**My Name**

—Daniel —la voz de Vlad hace eco en sus oídos y no puede evitar encogerse conteniendo una mueca por muy pocos segundos.

Siempre ha amado-odiado la forma en que Vlad dice su nombre. Sabe que es un pensamiento contradictorio pero es cierto. Vlad tiene una forma de pronunciar su nombre como ninguna otra persona y provocarle un millar de sensaciones con ese simple gesto.

Primero, Vlad es el único que lo llama por su nombre completo, salvo su padre pero él no cuenta pues lo hace sólo cuando está enojado con él. Segundo, Vlad lo hace de una forma tan singular que le cuesta no suspirar y derretirse ante su simple llamado. No sabe qué es, si la forma de decirlo, su tono de voz al hacerlo o que siempre parece acariciar su nombre.

La manera en que parece presionar la _n_ contra su paladar, enredar su lengua en la _i,_ soltarla en la _e_ y cómo alarga la _l_ casi de mala gana como si no quisiera soltar jamás su nombre. Es el brillo en sus ojos al hacerlo y la sonrisa casi predadora que estira sus labios.

— _Daniel_ —y la forma en que lo dice cuando intiman, arrastrando cada letra en un ronco ronroneo que estimula cada fibra nerviosa de su joven cuerpo.

Incluso ama cuando lo dice al enojarse, soltando su nombre en un suave siseo. Peligroso y oscuro, amenazante pero a la vez sensual, bajo y gutural en un ambivalente intento de asustarle y seducirle. Es eso precisamente lo que odia de la forma en que Vlad pronuncia su nombre, todas las cosas que le hace sentir al mismo tiempo, como le hace ansiar escucharlo hacerlo e incluso provocarlo.

—Daniel, cuando te hablo lo mínimo que requiero es un tercio de tu atención —la voz de Vlad le arranca de sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para estremecerse al escuchar el bajo siseo del enojado hombre.

Alza la vista justo a tiempo para captar el brillo malicioso en sus ojos y traga saliva maldiciéndose por lo bajo al ser descubierto. Odia ahora el hecho de que Vlad sepa lo que provoca en él y como seguramente lo usará a en contra suya para su beneficio en el futuro.

—Te estaba prestando atención —asegura a pesar de que sabe es obvio para el mayor que no.

—¿Ah sí? —el hombre alza una ceja. —¿Qué te acabo de decir?

—Uh —mira nerviosamente a su alrededor—, te quejabas de… la ineptitud en la alcaldía que casi arruina un importante ¿trato? —le cuesta no formular todo a modo de pregunta pero tampoco logra evitar lo último.

Sin embargo la mirada entre cerrada de Vlad y la forma en que aprieta sus labios unos segundos le hace suspirar pues ha acertado por muy poco. Se concentra en escucharle y tratar de seguir la conversación lo mejor que puede.

A pesar de sus razones para odiarlo y su forma de ser, Danny tiene muchas más razones para amarle tal como es.

—En vista de tu distracción, mejor vamos a comer fuera Daniel —Vlad se pone en pie y le ofrece su mano.

Danny sonríe tomándola. Y miles de razones más para amar como el hombre dice su nombre.


End file.
